


Warm Welcome

by Luke2leia



Series: Mina and the Lost Boys [3]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Outtakes, Random & Short, scenes from the cutting room floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia
Summary: The boys know how to give a warm welcome. Mina approves.
Series: Mina and the Lost Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Warm Welcome

“Hello, boys!” Mina saunters into the cave….

Paul picks her up and swings her around, ending with a low dip and a deep kiss with lots of tongue. They break, laughing.

“Paul, you’re terrible!”

“That’s not what you said last night, chica…” he purrs, lifting her up and spinning her out again, into Marko’s waiting arms.

Marko pulls her close, his hands sliding around and down to grab her backside.

“Imp…always misbehaving…”

She slips a hand up under his shirt, slowly dragging sharp claws ever so tenderly back down, leaving a set of shallow cuts that drip lightly and heal over. He gasps and his eyes flash gold for a moment as the bright spark of pain bursts and ebbs.

Watching Mina lick his blood off her fingers, he growls and pulls her in for kiss. They break when she feels a solid body press against her back. Marko smiles wide, eyes shining brightly as he steps away.

Dwayne wraps a strong arm around her as he gently brushes her hair aside, leaning in to nuzzle the back of her neck, blunt teeth grazing her skin and sending shivers down her spine, sparking a flush of warmth low in her belly. Mapping a trail around to the side of her throat, he slides a large hand up to tease her breast as he pulls her even closer, and she can feel his need for her, pressing thick and hard against her.

Just as her eyes flutter, Dwayne slips a hand around and sweeps her off her feet, chuckling as she yips at the sudden motion. He kisses her as he walks, and she leans in to him, hand sliding up to trail through his long hair. He only walks a short distance, setting her down gently as they reach David sitting in his wheelchair throne.

Standing to loom over her, the icy blonde grins wickedly, opening his arms wide. Mina favors him with a sultry smile of her own, draping her arms around his neck as his curl down to lift her up, her legs wrapping around him.

“Saved the best for last, hmm?”

David ignored the indignant noises coming from his brothers as he smirks down at her.

“Big words, bright eyes.” Mina hummed. “Can you back them up?”

She feels his dark chuckle more than hears it, the sensation lighting a fire deep within her. Moving back, he sits them down in the chair, her legs spreading to drape over the arms.

The heat in his kiss has her growling, almost biting his lip in her fervor. She winds her hands in his hair, griping tight in the short, pale locks.

Kissing along her jawline and down to her neck, he slides his fangs gently into tender skin as she cries out in pleasure, the bite sending electric sparks to her core. Laving her neck, he pulls back, smiling down at her with pale blue eyes made dark with desire.

“Let’s take this elsewhere, shall we?”

His voice is rough silk, teasing her senses and leaving her breathless. Mina nods, holding tight as he rises up, carrying her off into the night.


End file.
